200 Libras de Belleza
by AppleSvensson
Summary: Sakura es una cantante de sincronización de labios para Karin. Ama en secreto a Sasuke Uchiha que es su jefe, y es humillada por Karin y Sasuke le destroza el corazón, siendo así Sakura decide hacerse un cambio. UA. ¿Reviews?
1. Chapter 1

2OO libras de belleza  
Pairing: Sakura & Sasuke

Summary:  
Sakura es una cantante de sincronización de labios para Karin, una famosa cantante japonesa. A pesar de que siempre se oculte debido a su apariencia, ha sido una chica alegre e inteligente hasta que Karin la humilla delante de Sasuke Uchiha, su amor secreto y jefe. Lo que provoca que Sakura tome una decisión. UA.

Author nothe:  
Hellous again!  
Este es mi segundo fic, aunque bueno, el anterior solo fue un one-shot, este era un short-fic que será de 5 o 6 capítulos aproximadamente nun, quiero agradecer a: ginalore28 por poner un review en mi one-shot de HP, aunque tal vez no lea este fic por que es de Naruto le dedicare este capítulo a ella ASDADADAASFASDGF gracias por dejarme un review ouuuó  
Esta historia NO me pertenece, es una adaptación de la película coreana "2OO libras de belleza" que pueden encontrarla en youtube, la película está basada en un manga japonés llamado "Kanna-san Daiseikou Desu" por Yumiko Suki.

Espero que les guste! :D asi como vean la película también que es tan genalosa que me hijo llorar al final DAFDDWZSAD ;uuuuuuu;

Por cierto, tal vez y cuando termine este fic vuelva a re-hacerlo pero como historia de Harry potter, tal vez, no estoy segura, ya que en HP todo es más "mágico" y siendo sincera no me gustan mucho los fanfics en HP que sean universo alterno, como quiera, ustedes dicen nun ¿lo hago nú?

**Chapter one  
"Sakura Haruno"**

-Olvídate de él.- Suspiró el monje.

Miró la foto que tenía en frente de él, de tez pálida, típica de un japonés. Sus ojos son negros como el carbón, rasgados y su cabello lleva el mismo color que sus orbes, el cual está levantado en puntas por la parte de atrás y cae lacio al costado de su rostro. A simple vista podía conquistar a un mar de chicas con solo sonríeles, como aquella sonrisa que llevaba en la fotografía, no era sonrisa amable, era como si diera a entender que había tenido éxito en algo, una sonrisa de triunfo.

Bajó la foto y miró a la chica frente a ella con lástima, aquella chica que podía pesar más de 80 kilogramos, con su pelo reseco y enmarañado de un color café opaco, no se le podía ver su rostro ya que tenía la cabeza gacha, como si acabara de recibir una reprimenda de su padre. Aquella era Sakura Haruno, una chica que tenía sobrepeso, y le hacía falta un toque de belleza.

-Y..- Susurró. –Deja de venir aquí cada semana, eso no cambiara tu destino.- Dijo el monje mientras limpiaba una de sus pequeñas esculturas de cerámica que tanto cuidaba. –Tienes una vida muy difícil y así seguirá.- Admiró su escultura y siguió hablando. –Además no tienes ninguna esperanza con este hombre.- Le aseguró apuntándole la foto que estaba en su mesa.

-Uno nunca sabe.- Susurró la peli-negra frente a él.

El monje golpeó la mesa para que ella volteara a verla, y esta levantó su cabeza asustada por el ruido ocasionado, sus ojos pequeños y negros le miraban con timidez, sus labios resecos y partidos estaban apretados, y su nariz pequeña tenía un pequeño corte al costado. Lo cual no favorecía a su físico, ya que ni su rostro era bello.

-Está bien.- Dio un largo suspiró. –Te daré un amuleto de la suerte, aunque no creo que te ayude.- Dijo escribiendo unos símbolos en un papel pequeño. -¡Y cuando te lavaras el cabello.- Exclamó mientras tomaba uno de sus mechones rápidamente y lo dejaba caer.

Sakura agarró su cabello y lo acarició con sus pequeñas manos. Esperó a que el joven delante de ella terminara de escribir y tomó el papel con delicadeza mirándolo cuidadosamente, de sus labios salió una pequeña sonrisa, y levantándose con cuidado hizo una pequeña reverencia dispuesta a irse. Aunque al tratarse de voltear en aquel angosto lugar, tropezó cayendo hacia la pequeña mesa de él monje, derramando encima de él tinta roja. Lo miró con vergüenza y buscó un pañuelo para limpiarlo que al instante encontró. Con cuidado limpió lo que pudo su cara mientras que con todas sus fuerzas trataba de no reírse.

-¡Vete!- Gritó el monje enfadado.

Sakura se levantó asustada y con rapidez salió por la puerta azotándola, causando que la figura de cerámica se cayera. Se pudo escuchar un gritó de horror por el otro lado del lugar, y en ese momento Sakura salió corriendo sabiendo que tal vez no volviera a ser bienvenida en ese lugar, lo había echado todo a perder, como siempre.  
-

-Oh, eso no.- Se escuchó el gemido de un hombre. –Sí, eso. Me encanta golpéame con el cinturón.- Volvió a gemir la misma persona.

"¿Por qué hago esto?" Pensó para si Sakura mientras veía la computadora frente a ella, y escuchaba con atención desde su teléfono. Sabía muy bien la respuesta a su pregunta, lo hacía porque no tenía que lucir bien para ese trabajo, en el sexo telefónico no era necesario ver a la otra persona, además necesitaba mucho dinero para su padre.

-Dime tus medidas.- Imploro el hombre del otro lado de la línea.

Siguió tejiendo su suéter con palillos, amaba hacer eso, tejer era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, ya que, nunca salía de su hogar, la gente solía mirarla con descaro mientras caminaba por las calles, las chicas solían murmurar entre ellas mientras la miraban, y no se necesitaba ser muy lista para saber que hablaban sobre ella, y eso la incomodaba bastante, además de hacerla sentir muy mal.

-Eso es todo por hoy.- Respondió ella. –¡Por favor!- Volvió a pedir el. –Te sorprenderás.- Sonrió Sakura con una sonrisa, tomó una muñeca cerca de su escritorio y con su dedo empezó a delinear su contextura. – Mi busto es de 86 centímetros.- Gimió el hombre de el teléfono. – Mi cintura de 60 centímetros.- Otro gemido más. –Y mis caderas son de 90 centímetros.-

-¡Ah!- Lanzó un pequeño grito mientras veía que debajo de su silla su perrito de color blanco se encontraba mordiendo sus calcetas. -¡Bang!- Le apuntó ella con su dedo en forma de pistola, mientras su mascota se tiraba al piso a simular que estaba muerto.

Cinco horas después, Sakura se hallaba acostada en su sillón, tenía mucho sueño y sentía sus ojos pegarse, sin embargo aquel hombre seguía ahí, preocupado porque su esposa se estaba duchando, casi podía asegurar que se pondría a llorar por el teléfono como casi todos los días lo hacía, ella siempre le aconsejaba y le ayudaba, además de hacerle pasar un buen tiempo.

-¡Darling!- Le interrumpió ella. Así es como solía decirle siempre a sus clientes "cariño" en ingles, ya que eso les gustaba. –Ella solo se está bañando.- Le susurró mientras de el otro lado de la línea le respondían con un "Eso crees". –Aja.- Afirmó ella con su dulce voz. –¿Te canto tu canción favorita?- Preguntó. –Jesús bendíceme con…- Empezó a cantar junto al hombre. –

La mayoría de sus clientes estaban emocionalmente heridos, algunos por sus esposas, otros por sus trabajos, o por algunas otras cosas, y ella les ayudaba, les daba consejos, y lloraba con ellos, podía ser de gran ayuda con sus clientes, a pesar de que solo fuera por teléfono ese era su trabajo, aunque no fuera parte de el sexo telefónico era mejor que solo estar simulando tener sexo.

Su voz, era lo que a las personas hacia feliz, era dulce, era lo que a la mayoría de las personas les gustaba escuchar, era por eso que tenía sexo telefónico, los clientes podían pensar que era una mujer bonita, como su muñeca, por el tipo de voz que tenía muchos podían pensar así, sin embargo era todo lo contrarío. Pero, su verdadero trabajo no era ese, ella era cantante.

Puso delineador en sus pestañas, aunque esto no servía de mucho ya que siempre serían pequeñas, agrego un poco de brillo labial dejando sus labios menos resecos, y ahora ya no se veían partidos. Retoco en sus mejillas el rubor, ahora su cara ya no se veía tan pálida, el color del maquillaje no la hacía ver más bonita, pero tan siquiera un poco mejor.

Podía escuchar el ruido de los gritos de todos los fans ahí a fuera, estaban bastante emocionados, tanto como ella, ya se podía imaginar el escenario lleno de luces, los fans con carteles y gritando cuando empezara a cantar, ese era su trabajo un trabajo que amaba, sobre todo porque podía a ver a su amor platónico Sasuke Uchiha.

Caminó decidida hacía la parte de atrás del escenario donde habían varias pantallas, una, mostraba donde estaba Sasuke, la otra el escenario y las demás al público, y frente a esas pantallas, donde se encontraba ella, se hallaba un micrófono. Escuchó como al guitarra empezó a tocar y supo que era hora de mostrar su talento.

Los bailarines anunciaron la entrada, y por un hoyo de el escenario salió la cantante, una hermosa pelirroja con cuerpo delgado, su cabello estaba desordenado y un hermoso vestuario que dejaba su torso al descubierto, la música empezó a sonar, y ella a cantar.

Sasuke era el hombre el cual le daba una razón para vivir, Sasuke era su luz, no importaba que Karin fuera la que bailara y "cantara" ahí fuera, ya que ella era la de la voz, y además, Sasuke estaba ahí, su príncipe azul, la persona que amaba, a la cual no sabía si debía amar, pero lo hacía. Y ella estaba ahí por él, porque mientras él estuviera con ella, siempre sería feliz.

Empezó a dar pequeños saltitos de emoción al recordar a su amor Sasuke, provocando que el suelo se rompiera y ella cayera estrepitosamente por aquel hoyo. Estaba mareada, y le dolía el trasero, sabía que su peso había provocado que el suelo del escenario se rompiera. Pudo escuchar la voz de Sasuke llamándola, preocupado por ella, y a pesar de el duro golpe eso la hacía sentir feliz.

Se levantó con todas las fuerzas que reunió y salió del hoyo, miró desorientada a todos lados y se fijó en la pantalla donde Sasuke estaba, se encontraba dándole unas indicaciones a Karin, sobre cuando volver a empezar a cantar y que por mientras el coro se encargaría de todo. Nunca algo como eso había pasado, pero Sasuke era muy listo además de hermoso, él sabía cómo manejar la situación.

Su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente al escuchar la voz de su amado llamándola para saber si estaba bien. Le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, empezó a contar regresivamente desde el tres y a su señal volví a empezar a cantar. Después de aquello todo había salido bien, y el concierto de Karin había terminado con éxito.

Caminó hacia donde estaba Sasuke, que se encontraba hablando con algunos empresarios o alguien del staff. De pronto Karin se acercó a ella quitándose la peluca, su cabello natural también era rojo, aunque usaba peluca para los peinados. La miró con arrogancia y caminó con ella.

-¿Estas cansada?- Preguntó ella mientras se secaba el sudor con la toalla. Sakura negó con la cabeza, no queriendo hablar con ella. –Claro que no, tú no tienes que bailar. Casi lo arruinas.– Agregó con desprecio

Karin miró a Sasuke y se volteó a ella nuevamente mirándola con una sonrisa perversa. Karin sabía perfectamente que a ella le gustaba Sasuke, que era su amor platónico y nunca dudaba en restregarle a la cara que Sasuke la prefería a ella. Se acercó hacia a él y le abrazo mientras este correspondía a su abrazo.

-¡Sasuke!- Exclamó Karin melosamente. –Buen trabajo Karin.- Le felicitó, aunque no sonrió.

Sasuke se acercó hacia a ella, y la abrazo, aunque por la impresión no correspondió a su abrazo, se separo de ella y le preguntó seguidas veces si estaba bien, aunque ella todavía seguía en shock y no podía responderle a nada, su corazón latía con mucha fuerza y sin pensarlo lo abrazo ante la mirada penetrante de Karin.

Horas después del concierto se encontraba sentada con su amiga Ino en un restaurante. Ino no era una modelo, no era hermosa, ni bonita, pero tampoco era fea como lo era ella, no, Ino era rubia, no era gorda pero si sobrepasaba el peso de una mujer delgada, sus ojos eran azules aunque eran algo rasgados, su voz era bonita, por lo cual formaba parte del coro de Karin. Amaba mucho a su amiga, aunque a veces, era muy mala con ella.

-Entonces, ¿El está interesado por ti?- Preguntó Ino con interés. –No lo sé, es muy atento conmigo.- Sonreí. –Escucha Sakura, hay tres tipos de chicas para los hombres; Las hermosas, que son los tesoros, Las promedios, como yo que somos los regalos, y las rechazadas como tú. ¿Lo entiendes?. –Me sonrió. –Además, ¿acaso tú has estado enamorada?-

Ese era uno de los momentos en los cuales Ino era muy mala conmigo, y si, había estado enamorada una vez en mi vida, aunque no todo terminó muy bien, y aquello me había dejado una lección.

Flash Back

_-¡Cariño!- Exclamó cuando su novio se alzo de la mesa y lanzó su cartera a la mesa. Se volvió a sentar y me miró. _

_-¿Te pedí que compraras las píldoras de dieta por mi?- Preguntó el. Mientras ella negaba con su cabeza. –Está bien, no lo vuelvas a hacer, sino terminamos.- Le advirtió mientras tomaba el cheque de la mesa. –Eres hermosa así.- Le sonrió _

_Sabía porque estaba enojado, no le gustaba el hecho de que comprara pastillas de dieta para él, para su negocio, ya que pensaba que ella quería adelgazar, pero ¿Por qué le enfadaba que le ayudara? A eso no tenía respuesta no lo entendía. Pero siendo el primer amor, y novio, no debía decepcionarle, aunque, aquel video fue lo último que vi sobre él… _

_-Lo siento, no merezco a una mujer como tu.- Vi a su "novio" que ahora es ex en la pantalla de su televisión. Había dejado un video para ella. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sin creer ni una sola palabra que decía. –Rezare para que conozcas a alguien mejor que yo.- Dijo, y ella sonrió, era un mentiroso. _

_Ese día había decidido dejar de comer, y así perder algo de peso. Así que agarro un bote de las pastillas de dieta, agarro varias y se las tomó todas, al final acabo en el hospital tratando de ser movida de una camilla a otra por los doctores, aunque debido a su peso tuvo que moverse ella misma. _

_Aprendí esa noche que no estaba hecha para las dietas, ni mucho menos para el amor, porque, ¿Quién querría a una novia fea y gorda como ella? Era difícil admitirlo aunque era fácil saberlo. _

Fin flashback

-Hakuna Matata- Dijo la señora de los tatuajes. –Una creencia africana que les concede a todos sus deseos.-

Ino y yo fuimos al siguiente día a un tienda de tatuajes, al final terminamos haciéndonos un tatuaje de "Hakuna Matata" que era lo que decían en la película de el Rey Leon, "Les concede a todos sus deseos" Era alentador, tal vez y con un poco de suerte su deseo de que Sasuke llegara a amarla se hiciera realidad. Ino también se hizo el mismo tatuaje, ambas en la cadera del lado izquierdo.

-¿Estas perdida?- Me preguntó Sasuke mientras tomaba mi botella de agua y bebía de ella.

Ese día estábamos en el estudio grabando una canción que al aparecer no estaba saliendo muy bien, y Sasuke me estaba enseñando. Me dio nuevamente la botella y con emoción toque de donde él había tomado, aquella botella la tenía guardada en mi hogar, donde nadie la tocaría.

Otra noche Sasuke la llevó al hospital donde visitaría a su padre, que tenía algunos problemas mentales, salió del el carro y le agradeció con una reverencia y una sonrisa amable.

Entró al lugar y la llevaron al cuarto donde estaba su padre, puso música y empezó a bailar con el un balz. Aunque, el no bailaba conmigo, el bailaba con mi madre. Ella había tenido un accidente y había muerto, mi padre había estado ahí y se había dado un golpe duró en la cabeza.

Así que cada vez que lo visitaba pensaba que era su madre y no ella, pero a ella no le importaba porque estar con su padre era más que suficiente para hacerla feliz, lo amaba mucho y siempre iba a visitarle todos los días.

-Cariño, ¿Cómo está Sakura?- Me preguntó mi padre, y a eso era lo que me refería de que mi padre no bailaba conmigo sino con mi madre. –Está bien, es una cantante, y además está enamorada.- Le dijo con una sonrisa. –Cariño.- Le volvió a hablar su padre. -¿Por qué pesas más ahora?- Le preguntó mirándola a lo que Sakura borró la sonrisa de su rostro y lo abrazo. –Sigamos bailando.- Dijo Sakura.

Su padre bajo su mano hasta el trasero de Sakura y esta con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro volvió subirla hasta su extensa cintura mientras su padre se acurrucaba en su hombro disfrutando de la hermosa noche bajo la luna llena.

Sakura miró con emoción el suéter que se había tejido ella misma para Sasuke, era color azul marino, que combinaría muy bien con su cabello y sus ojos, además de que ese era su color favorito. Estaba muy emocionada por entregárselo, lo haría en su cumple años el cual no faltaba mucho por llegar.

-Por fin.- Suspiró ella con una sonrisa.

Volteó a la puerta al ver como su amiga Ino entraba por ella con un gran regalo, no recordaba que a Ino le mandaran regalos ni mucho menos que tuviera a algún pretendiente o novio, tal vez y era para ella, aunque no era probable porque ¿Quién podría mandarle a ella un regalo? Y a esas horas de la noche, era muy raro.

-Es un regalo para ti.- Dijo Ino.

Alcé mi ceja extrañada y me acerque hasta ella tomándolo y volviendo al sillón donde estaba antes, le indique que se acercara y al estar junto a mi abrí el regalo dejando al descubierto un hermoso vestido color rojo fuego, lo sacó con sumo mirado y sonrió felizmente volteando a ver a Ino que se encontraba impresionada por el vestido.

"Sakura, estoy muy agradecido por tu gran trabajo, usa esto para mi fiesta de cumple años. Sasuke" Eso decía la nota que Ino había leído después de haber sacado el vestido, podía sentir la emoción apoderarse de todo mi cuerpo quería gritarle a todo el mundo cuan emocionada estaba, ahora veía que podía haber una posibilidad de que él me amara.

Corrió con el vestido hacia el baño, y con rapidez y agilidad se lo puso, aunque tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para poder entrar en él, salió del baño y se acerco a Ino que la veía impresionada, se miró a ella misma en un espejo y se dio cuenta que se veía horrible, las lonjas se enmarcaban en el vestido y la hacían ver mal, además de que le quedaba muy apretado parecía un pingüino, pero no importaba, porque si Sasuke se lo había dado ella lo usaría.

En la fiesta había una multitud de gente, en realidad era un bar, y habían apartado una sección privada donde sería la reunión de cumple años de Sasuke. Si llevaba el vestido que le había comprado para ella, aunque llevaba un chaleco morado encima de este, solo por las dudas.

Se abrió paso por la gente tratando de llegar al lugar, no iba con Ino ya que a ella no la habían invitado, pero estaba bien porque se las podría arreglar ella sola y no habría problema alguno, además de que estaba segura de que Sasuke estaría feliz de que llevara el vestido que me compró.

Entró al lugar y Sasuke le dijo que se sentara junto a él con muchas emociones inundando su cuerpo pasó por donde estaba la gente recibiendo quejas que la estaban aplastando con mucha pena siguió su camino llegando a donde estaba él, dejo su bolso y se sentó lanzándole una sonrisa.

-Tengo algo para ti.- Le dijo Sakura mientras le entregaba la bolsa donde venía el suéter que ella había hecho. –Oh, me encanta, gracias.- Dijo él con una de sus mejores sonrisas. –Me puse el vestido que me compraste.- Le dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras este la veía confundido.

-¿Por qué no te quitas tu abrigo?- Preguntó uno de los amigos de Sasuke el cual creía que era Naruto, el que le ayudaba a dirigir la empresa. –Vamos quítatelo.- Le dijo nuevamente.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y se despojó de su prenda morada, no sin antes pararse para quitárselo dejando al descubierto todas esas imperfecciones marcadas en su cuerpo causando la risa de varias personas que lucharon por no reír en voz alta.

Al sentarse en su lugar, por la puerta entro la flamante pelirroja Karin, aunque, había un problema, ella llevaba el mismo vestido que Sakura, y se veía tan bien en el que podía sentir la vergüenza de la cabeza hasta los pies. Ahora entendía porque Sasuke la había mirado así cuando le había dicho lo del vestido, era porque él no se lo había dado, no, había sido Karin, y todo ese plan había sido solamente para humillarla.

Tomó una cerveza de la mesa y se levantó de su lugar, no aguantaría estar ahí por más tiempo con aquel silencio incomodo que la estaba matando ni con aquella sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Karin al ver que su plan había funcionado, no señor.

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó Sasuke. –Tengo ganas de bailar.- Mintió Sakura.

Se dirigió a los baños y se metió en uno de los cubículos sentándose en la tasa, abrió su botella y empezó a beber, después de unos minutos escuchó la puerta abrirse y sin moverse ni hacer ruido se quedó ahí esperando a que se fueran.

-La perra me está sacando de quicio.- Dijo una mujer, a quien reconoció por Karin. –Entonces canta tú.- Le contesto con brusquedad un hombre, que era Sasuke. -¿Tu creer que me gusta?- Preguntó el. –No necesitas recordarle cuan asquerosa es- Hablo nuevamente. –Es talentosa, pero gorda y fea. Solo la estamos utilizando.- Le dijo Sasuke con un tono de "alegría" en su voz

Las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar en el rostro de Sakura, una tras otra cayeron, y trataron de que no escaparan los sollozos que quemaban su garganta esperó a que ellos se fuera, para que después ella se rompiera en mil pedazos y llorara como si no fuera un mañana, pero, en ese entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Era hora de un cambio.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A:  
_Aloha _  
He vuelto rápido con la continuación de la historia:3  
Vi que si les ha gustado la historia n-n y como lo prometi después de los cinco o diez reviews subiría el siguiente capítulo c: espero que este capítulo les guste, me esforcé mucho en hacerlo porque en todos los fanfics me han gustado cuando alguien se hace un cambio y queda bella y espero que este sea bueno:D

**f-zelda: **Se que es muy triste la historia pero también será romántica y tal vez trate de ponerle algo de comedia aunque no sea muy buena en eso  
**pri-uchiha: **Yo también odio a ese tipo de personas prejuiciosas como si fueran mejores que las demás D: y tal vez Sakura si haga sufrir a Karin aunque para eso debere de cambiar la película un poco porque ahí la protagonista no le hace nada a Karin solo la ignora en realidad le ayuda un poco  
**cerezo-negro: **Gracias por el review y espero que todas tus dudas se aclaren con este capítulo o tal vez al final de la historia.  
**estrellita02: **Y aquí está el cambio de Sakura n n me encantan los tipos de fanfics en los que Sakura cambia de patito feo a un cisne:D espero que te guste este capítulo  
**Mitorolas: **Siento haber hecho que te deprimieras U pero así habrán otras partes de la historia que serán muy tristes sobre todo una pero aun falta para ese capitulo:3  
**: **Y si se los dará pero Sasuke tiene sus razones de por qué hizo eso aunque en la película es más expresivo que en el anime aquí tratare de cambiar un poco su actitud para ajustarla a el Sasuke de verdad:P  
**AkameChan2: **¡Aquí está el cap! Espero que te guste:3  
**haruno-fan: **En realidad no creo que sea necesario que su trato sea así, sin embargo como veras en el mundo hay mucho racismo y ella no será la excepción, pero no te preocupes que ella demostrara lo que es "belleza" en realidad nun  
**Lady Whispers: **Espero que este capítulo te gusteC: Más que todo el romance y eso esta historia demostrara muchas cosas, que espero que te agraden, no solo de la belleza sino sobre lo que ocurre en la industria de la música, y como te destruyen a ti mismo. He aprendido bastante con la película y espero que tu también lo hagas del fanfic. A mí me ha encantado mucho la película, es una de las mejores que he visto, ya que lleva los géneros que me encantan. Te recomiendo que la veas, aunque sabrás lo que sucederá en la historia luego. He tratado de hacer este capítulo lo más realista posible, ya que es el cambio de Sakura y lo considero muy importante.

_Gracias por sus reviews me animan mucho a seguir la historia:3  
Di NO al plagio  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 2:  
El cambio**

Salió corriendo de aquel bar en cuanto Sasuke y Karin se retiraron del baño, las lagrimas seguían bajando por sus mejillas, y sentía una que otra mirada clavada en ella, pero no le importo, solo quería salir de aquel lugar y llegar a casa donde se desahogaría, donde odiaría su físico y a ella misma por ser tan estúpida y haber confiado en ellos.

No le había importado nunca los maltratos de Karin, pero lo que había dicho Sasuke fue lo que había roto por completo su corazón, aquella persona que pensaba que la quería y que no se fijaba en su físico, solo por su forma de ser, pero se había equivocado. Por que no existían personas así, no había personas honestas y buenas, este mundo estaba lleno maldad.

Bajó las escaleras y condujo a casa, sin derramar una lagrima más, ya no lo haría, el no se merecía sus lagrimas, nadie se las merecía. Al llegar a su casa, tomó la cinta con decisión y tapo cada uno de los agujeros en su casa, de la puerta, ventanas y en todos los lugar de donde podía salir o entrar aire. Rompió el conducto de donde se conducía el gas y dejo que este saliera al aire libre. Tomó la muñeca que su padre de pequeña le había regalado y se recostó en el sillón, cerrando sus ojos, esperando su muerte.

Ya no podía ser más feliz soñando con él, a pesar de haberle roto su corazón, debía agradecerle por los momentos felices que la había hecho pasar con él, incluso si no había sido por mucho tiempo, había sido un apoyo que la impulsaba a seguir a delante para no hacer algo como lo que hacía en esos momentos.

El teléfono empezó a sonar, aunque siguió acostada, no iría por el ahora, ¡se supone que iba a morir! ¿Cómo podía morir con estilo con aquel hombre dejándole un mensaje de voz que su esposa estaba duchándose de nuevo? Aquel hombre de verdad que la impresionaba con su gran temor de su esposa en la ducha.

-No sé cómo le hare le amor esta noche.- Suspiró él. –Quiero oír tu voz.- Suplicó. – ¿Estás ahí?-

Y entonces lo recordó, volteo con rapidez hacia el teléfono, y lo miró como si fuera algún objeto extraño sacado de una revista. Se levanto y volviendo a unir el tubo de donde se conducía el tubo de gas supo que no necesitaba morir. Porque, aquel hombre que siempre le hablaba buscando una escapatoria a sus problemas era su salvación, aquella persona podía cambiarle la vida para siempre, el podía ser la solución a sus problemas y así no sufriría más. Porque aquella persona era un cirujano plástico.

Hizo caso omiso al teléfono y quitó todas las cintas que tapaban los agujeros de la casa, no iba a morir, claro que no porque él iba a ayudarla ser bonita, y tendría que ayudarle, porque no importaba que solo fuera por chantaje él la tenía que ayudar, porque ella le había ayudado también. Aunque para eso debía contarle su historia.

No podía contarle la historia por teléfono, no claro que no, no lo tomaría bien, y lo más seguro es que no se lo creyera, además, no podía arruinar su reputación en lo del sexo telefónico, si algo salía mal en la operación entonces no le quedaría más que ese trabajo o suicidarse. Así que esperaría hasta mañana, sabía donde trabajaba el hombre, y no sería difícil encontrarlo pero por el momento debía guardar el secreto de que ella era con quien él todas las noches hablaba, después podría decírselo.

Durmió esa noche con la esperanza que al siguiente día fuera un día mejor. Donde tal vez sus sueños se hicieran realidad, como en los cuentos de hadas que su padre solía contarle cuando estaba pequeña. Y cuando fuera hermosa, como una princesa, volvería, y le enseñaría a Karin, y a Sasuke, que ella era decidida, fuerte, con voz hermosa, y ellos se arrepentirían de lo que le había hecho.

Al siguiente día se vistió con una simple blusa de manga larga de color blanca con algunos adornos azules en ella, se peino en un medio chongo, aunque su cabello estaba maltratado fue difícil peinarlo, tomó unos jeans y se los puso aunque estos le quedaron apretados, y por último unos simples tenis color café que le habían regalado. Sin siquiera maquillarse salió de su casa en camino a donde trabajaba el hombre.

Ya había hecho una cita antes de dormir, por lo cual debía estar esperándola. Entró al gran edificio y se dirigió al piso que le correspondía, saludó a la secretaria y le dijo su nombre, esta la dirigió a la oficina y entró. Viendo como un hombre de aproximadamente 48 años se encontraba sentado viendo por la ventana hacia afuera, su largo cabello blanco caía despeinado, sus ropas eran típicas de un doctor, aunque no podía ver su rostro. Aquel hombre era Jiraiya, el cirujano plástico con quien tenía sexo telefónico.

-Siéntate.- Ordenó sin despegar su vista de la ventana.

-Doctor, verá yo quiero un cambio completo, una cirugía plástica en todo el cuerpo.- Empecé a decir notando como el doctor se sobresaltaba un poco. –Si volteara a verme, se daría cuenta porque la quiero.- Susurré.

-No creo que sea tan..- Empezó a decir el doctor mientras se volteaba con su silla, sin embargo al verme no pudo terminar de decir su oración. Mientras mis ojos sin brillo alguno lo miraban expectantes por otra respuesta.

-Puede hacerlo, ¿verdad?- Pregunté. –Su fuerza de voluntad puede.- Respondió este moviéndose incomodo en su silla. –Todo lo que hago yo es remover cicatrices, lo demás, lo hará usted.- Suspiró

Sabía desde un principio que no iba ser fácil, no de un día para otro lograría ser bella, para eso necesitaba esforzarse ella misma y como había dicho Jiraiya tendría que tener fuerza de voluntad para lograrlo, ya que el solo la operaria, dependía de ella si el tratamiento funcionaba. Pero, por una vez en la vida quiso que algo fuera fácil.

-¿Cuánto dinero costara?- Pregunté algo nerviosa. Mientras veía como trazaba en su libreta algunas cosas. –Yo soy un doctor.- Replicó el. –No un hombre de negocios.-

Sakura alzó ambas cejas y lo miró sin creérselo, todo debía de tener un preció, la vida era dinero, y no creía que él fuera a dejarle una operación gratis, si así lo hacía con todas sus pacientes, acabaría quedando pobre en algún momento.  
Nunca había oído sobre un doctor o alguna persona que dejara las cosas gratis, y menos algo tan grande como una cirugía.

-Todo lo que tú quieras con un treinta por ciento de descuento.- Murmuró él. –Doctor, le pagare cada centavo con intereses.- Respondió ella.

Me miró con sorpresa, aunque al parecer no le pareció nada de eso, así que llamó a la secretaria y pidió que me mostrara la salida, fruncí el ceño, no había venido hasta aquí solo para que la echaran de ese lugar, no, ella había ido a conseguir lo que quería y lo haría. Sakura cerró sus ojos, y negó con la cabeza.

-Jesús protégeme. Cuan bendito soy.- Empezó a cantar, ya era hora de que el supiera quién era en realidad. Aplaudió con sus manos, y lo miró como si estuviera ofendida. -¿No reconoces mi voz?- Preguntó mientras se apuntaba a ella misma. –Oh, ¿debería de golpearte con el cinturón para que me recuerdes?- Preguntó mientras sacaba de su bolso una caset, el cual prendió y se escuchó inmediatamente la voz de el hombre con todo lo que hablaban todos los días.

-Ah, cierto.- Exclamó como si hubiera olvidado algo.- ¿Le hiciste el amor a tu esposa anoche después de que se duchara?- Pregunté mirándole con inocencia. Jiraiya la miraba como si viera a un extra terrestre. -¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó entrecortadamente aun impresionado.

La secretaria entro por la puerta, y rápidamente el doctor tapo como pudo el caset que aun seguía sonando. Miró asustado a la secretaria y esta le miró extrañada de que estuviera casi recostado en su escritorio. El doctor empezó a gritarle cosas sobre el trabajo que habían hecho mal en una cirugía de ayer y esta se fue corriendo asustada por todo lo que le dijo.

-Doctor Jiraiya.- Suspiré. –Se que eres una buena persona.- Le dije. – Le has dado a tu esposa un cuerpo nuevo totalmente arreglado, pero ahora temes poner sus manos en ella.- Le sonreí comprensivamente. –Sabes cómo me siento.- Dijo con lastima

-Hago esto para vivir una vida.- Espetó ella. –No para satisfacer mi vanidad.- Reclamó.

El doctor se levantó de su silla, y lanzó un largo suspiró mientras cerraba sus ojos meditando, la miró brevemente para después mirar su teléfono. Se sentó nuevamente en su silla y miró como la chica mantenía su cabeza mirando hacia el suelo, y por unos momentos sintió lastima por ella, y la comprendió.

-Agenda mi siguiente operación.- Le dijo a su secretaria.

Sakura sonrió con algunas lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos y el doctor le pidió que se acercara, le tomó una foto y en su computadora empezaron a ver la manera en que podrían cambiar su cuerpo, aunque no podía quitarle su sobre peso, en eso tendría que trabajar ella, por mientras, verían que le harían a su cara.

-Pueden ser estos ojos.- Dijo él. -¿Te gusta el verde? Porque puedo ponerlos de ese color.- Sakura sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. -¿Qué hay de esta nariz?-Preguntó mientras apuntaba a la pantalla. –Y bien, de la forma de tu rostro ¿Qué actriz quieres?- Preguntó mirándola. -¡Kate Moss!- Exclamó Sakura.

Después de unas horas de trabajo en ello, terminaron, sin embargo la operación no podía ser ese mismo día. Así que se dirigió a su casa y empezó a tirar toda la comida que había en ella, tomó a su perrito y con lastima salió de casa con él en manos.

-Amor.- Suspiró ella. –Conoce a un delgado y apuesto amo.- Sollozó con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. –Te amo, te amo mucho.- Sollozó nuevamente y dejó a su perrito en una de las cercas de una casa cercana. Lo miró por última vez y se fue.

No iba a querer dejar que su pelo fuera negro, desde hace tiempo había querido pintárselo y ahora que tenía oportunidad lo haría, el color que había escogido era rosa, un color bastante raro a decir verdad pero era el que le gustaba a ella, así que antes de salir de casa e ir al hospital se pintó el cabello, el rosa no le favorecía con aquel rostro pero tal vez y si cuando cambiara se vería mejor.

Hizo las maletas, metiendo solamente ropa y pinturas, su estadía en el hospital sería muy larga. Por lo cual necesitaba todo lo necesario para sobrevivir, menos comida, porque claro, haya la alimentarían. Con ansiedad y nerviosismo llegó al hospital, saludó como a la secretaria y se adentro a la oficina. El doctor miró con una ceja alzada mi cabello pero sin hacer ningún comentario se sentó en su lugar.

-Bien, ya comenzaremos con la operación en unos minutos, no estés nerviosa.- Le sonrió.

Después de unos minutos como el dijo, entraron al quirófano, su cara estaba llena de marcas, que era donde la operarían, bueno, era algo que no se podía explicar exactamente. Le pusieron anestesia y de pronto sintió sus parpados pesados y unas inmensas ganas de dormir.

-Cuenta hacia atrás desde el 10- Pidió el doctor que la miraba, y así fue como lo hizo. De pronto sus ojos se cerraron y su mundo se volvió negro, quedándose así dormida.

Pasaron muchas horas dentro del quirófano, pero al fin la operación había terminado, Sakura aun no estaba despierta, llevaba una venda cubriendo toda su cabeza y se encontraba recostada en una de las habitaciones del hospital. El doctor se encontraba orgulloso y a la vez impresionado por la fuerza de voluntad de la chica, toda la operación había salido perfectamente bien y sin complicaciones. Y estaba seguro de que Sakura no tardaría en despertar.

Los meses pasaron, el tercer álbum de Karin había sido pospuesto, y para no perder la poca fama que le quedaba, tenía que trabajar en un programa de comedias mientras buscaban a Sakura para grabar el álbum. Sasuke no estaba nada feliz, todo aquello por lo cual él había trabajado se había destruido en cuestión de minutos.

Sakura trabajaba muy duro en el hospital, esperando poder quitarse aquella venda y ver los resultados, también había estado bajando de peso, cada día hacia ejercicio y su dieta había cambiado, ya no tenía el mismo apetito que antes, y aquello ayudaba bastante a su dieta. Extrañaba a creces a su amiga Ino, cuanto deseaba verla. Estaba segura de que había perdido él como vocalista en el estudio de Sasuke, y esperaba que pudiera haber encontrado otro empleo.

También extrañaba mucho a su padre, por lo cual un día fue a visitarle al hospital donde él estaba, había tenido que rogarle a Jiraiya para que la dejara ir a verle, al final terminó aceptando y la llevo a verlo. Ahora estaba en frente de él, podía ver la sonrisa pasmada en su cara, la cual nunca se borraba de su rostro. Sakura sonrió y le entregó la muñeca que el mismo le había regalado.

-Pronto seré hermosa como esta muñeca papa.- Sonrió la Haruno mientras lo abrazaba.

Desde aquella visita a su padre ya habían pasado otros meses, y ya se había cumplido el año. Y en ese momento, le quitarían la venda que se había vuelto estorbosa en su cara. Por fin podría volver a ver su rostro en el espejo, por fin podría salir a la calle sin las miradas sobre ella. Podría volver a ver a Sasuke nuevamente, a Ino y a su padre. Estaba nerviosa, podía sentir temblar sus manos y suspiraba de vez en cuando tratando de tranquilizarse.

Podía sentir la venda despojándose de su cara, podía sentir la brisa acariciar sus mejillas y la respiración del doctor cerca de el. La venda cayó al suelo y el doctor la miro anonado, mientras los enfermeros detrás del abrían la boca enormemente al verla. Giró con lentitud hacia donde estaba el espejo y sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían. Tocó el espejo como si se tratara de tocar a la otra persona en él y las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar en sus mejillas.

-Esa..- Murmuró.- ¿Soy yo?- Preguntó más para sí que para el doctor.

En el espejo se podía reflejar a una bella señorita, su pelo y ondulado caía hasta su cintura, mientras algunos mechones se escapaban por los costados de su cara. Sus labios gruesos y con un ligero toque rosa estaban entre abiertos, sus facciones se habían vuelto más finas. Y sus ojos verdes algo rojos por el llanto combinaban muy bien con su cabello. Su nariz era pequeña y bonita. Sus mejillas algo abultadas estaban sonrosadas dándole un toque aniñado pero a la vez "sexy". Su cuerpo ahora era delgado, como el que tenía Karin, sin embargo que Karin no poseía. Inocencia. Sus senos algo abultados y grandes, su cintura bien enmarcada apenas y se veía debajo de las ropas holgadas del hospital. Su piel se veía tan fina que parecía que se podía romper en algún momento.

-Señor, es perfecto.- Susurró una enfermera, Shizune. –"Eso es lo único imperfecto. Lo natural."- Recitó Jiraiya mientras veía a la muchacha con una sonrisa en su boca.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Y los sollozos de Sakura no se hicieron esperar inundando la sala de una felicidad.

-Incluso lloro hermosamente.- Rió levemente.

Los enfermeros rieron con ella y el doctor negó con una sonrisa en la boca. Sakura se volteó con el doctor aun llorando y abrió la boca demasiado de tantas palabras que quería decirle, y de pronto se escucho un "¡crack!" La mandibula de Sakura se quería caer.

-¡Hey! Tómalo con calma, sino tu mandíbula se caerá.- La regaño el doctor mientras tomaba el rostro de Sakura y arreglaba su mandíbula.

Sakura se tocó la parte afectada y asintió ante las indicaciones de Jiraiya. La chica sollozó más fuerte y el la miró con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos, en aquel año, se había convertido en una persona realmente importante para él, como una hija. Se tiró a los brazos de él y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras este correspondía a su abrazo. Después del emotivo abrazo, se fue de la habitación con los enfermeros para que ella se cambiara.

Sacó toda la ropa de su maleta y cogió el primer pantalón que lo vio, lo puso frente a su cadera como si se lo estuviera probando y se dio cuenta que ella cabía en un solo de los lados del pantalón. Sonrió y se metió completamente en un lado donde se suponía que iba solo "una" pierna. Saltó por la habitación feliz y al final se tiro en la cama.

Ese era su último día en el hospital.

Que Sasuke Uchiha estuviera listo.

Porque Sakura Haruno iba a volver, y no precisamente a hablar.

* * *

Listo:3

Espero que les haya gustado este cap:D fueron menos palabras que el anterior pero en realidad este capítulo solo trataba sobre el cambio, ya que si ponía más me emocionaría y acabaría poniendo toda la historia en un solo capitulo U

¿Reviews?¿Tomatazos?¿Sugerencias?


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:**

¡Hola¡ ¿Cómo están? nuuuuuuuuun  
He visto todos sus reviews y estoy explotando de felicidad al saber que mi fanfic si ha tenido éxito, aunque, se que los episodios son demasiado cortos trato de alargarlos lo más posible pero es algo difícil…

Lamento la demora:l se supone que iba a subir capitulo ayer sin embargo no tuve tiempo, y la inspiración se me había ido.. _so…_ hasta ahorita ando subiendo el capitulo, espero que les guste, y va a haber una parte donde se necesitara de poner una canción, si no se puede no hay problema.. Aunque creo que le daría más sentimiento a la historia.

La canción se llama "Star (Byul)" Es fácil de encontrarla, pueden agregarle el nombre de el fanfic y así saldrá más rápido.. Creo, si no es lo mismo n_nU El fanfic de hoy esta dedicado a todas las personas que me han dejado un review por aquí, no les podre contestar a cada una/o en personal, asa que solo pondré sus nombres:

**haruno-fan  
pri-uchiha  
cerezo-negro  
AkameChan5  
Lady Whispers  
estrellita02  
Dary-Cullen Night**

¡Gracias a todas por tomarse la molestia de dejar un review! n_n

DISCLAIMER: Este fanfic me pertence a _**mi**_ y si lo ven en otra pagina favor de avisarme porque yo NO he dado permiso a nadie de publicar mi historia en otro lugar. Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino al gradisimo Masashi Kishimoto que ha creado Naruto, yo solo he tomado a sus personajes para adaptarlos a esta historia como modo de ocio c:

**Chapter 3:  
El regreso**

Di la tercera vuelta a la habitación y suspiré.

Otro dilema más. No tenía nada que ponerme, y ya que me habían dado de alta podía salir a disfrutar la vida, pero, ¿Qué me ponía? No podía salir en la bata del hospital a la calle, si se había operado para que no le echaran miradas raras, y si salía con aquello no dudaba en que recibiría miradas de intriga.

Había pensado en poder ir a tomar la ropa de las enfermeras, era una buena opción, aunque, mi conciencia no me dejaba hacerlo, una parte me decía que era como si las enfermeras me hicieran un favor involuntariamente, pero la otra decía que aquello era robar, y aquello le dejaría una gran culpa en su conciencia.

Ah, quien diría que hasta en un hospital la vida iba a poder ser tan difícil, tan solo por una prenda ya estaba con bastante sentimientos rondando por su cuerpo. Que mas daba, quería salir de ese lugar, donde había estado atrapada por un año, y nadie se lo impediría, tenía ganas de volver a sentir la brisa del viento golpear y acariciar sus cabellos y cara. Eso era la única cosa mala que haría en ese día y en muchos más, no causaría más problemas.

Me escabullí entre los doctores y enfermeras, haciendo una pequeña reverencia cuando pasaba a lado de cada uno de ellos. Al llegar al área donde se cambiaban los funcionarios, me pegué a la pared como si temiera que fuera descubierta por alguien. Me deslice hasta llegar a un lado de la puerta y la abrí con rapidez entrando en ella.

¡Por Kami-sama! No había ninguna prenda para salir en aquel lugar. Ninguna. Solo se podían ver sobresaliendo por los armarios una parte de traje blanco de enfermeras, el típico que usaban. Pero ni un pantalón. Ni una blusa. Ni siquiera unos tenis. Solo blanco, uniformes, y zapatos del mismo color que lo demás. Eso no es lo que había esperado, no, imaginado que habría en ese lugar.

Con resignación tomé uno de los muchos trajes y me lo probé. La camisa se apegaba a mi cuerpo, acentuando mis senos, la falda era un poco larga, hasta las rodillas, y apretaba un poco. Su cabello suelto caía hasta su espalda, dejando unos mechones desiguales caer por el frente. Sus zapatos eran lo más feo de aquel conjunto, eran cerrados y parecían estar en un tono entre el blanco y gris. Como si estuviera sucio.

Mirándose una vez más al espejo, abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado, pero antes de salir completamente mire a los dos lados asegurando que nadie se encontraba por ahí. Con suerte, ni un alma se podía ver por el pasillo, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su falda nada femenina, de una manera despreocupada y se dirigió a la salida. Por suerte, antes de irse se había despedido del doctor, aunque claro, tan agradecida estaba con el que incluso le dejo miles de notas de agradecimiento.

La emoción azoto su cuerpo al sentir el aire tibio entrar por las puertas eléctricas corredizas. Una gran sonrisa se asomó en su cara, y con decisión caminó sin rumbo fijo. Podía sentir las miradas clavadas en ella, con una mueca en sus labios volteo para ver de quienes se trataban. La mayoría eran de hombres, que al pasar a un lado de ella sonreían como idiotas sin dejar de mirarla. Oh, incluso uno tropezó en el camino al no ver una botella.

La sonrisa de nuevo apareció en su rostro y mordió su labio inferior. Caminé por vario tiempo, y mis piernas ya dolían, aquellos zapatos de verdad que le apretaban mucho. Detuvo su caminata frente a una tienda apoyándose con una mano en el vidrio movió sus pies tratando de quitar el dolor que empezaba a surgir en ellos. Levantó la mirada para ver en que estaba apoyada y se sorprendió al ver lo que había delante de ella.

Un vestido blanco, estaba formado por muchas tiras, que le daban un aspecto alegre y bonito, a un lado había un sobrero de igual color era grande, y llevaba un listón con una flor en el. Totalmente hermoso. Sonrió con nostalgia y recordó como una vez había llegado con Ino a esa tienda, estaban bajo la lluvia, y observaban el vestido con admiración. Ino le había negado comprárselo, no le cabría.

Aunque, ahora que era delgada, si podría quedarle ¿no? Se miró de arriba abajo analizándose a ella misma. Miró al vestido y decidió entrar a la tienda. No perdía nada probando. El interior era aun más bonito que el vestido en el acapárate. Habían vestidos de seda por doquier, la luz del techo iluminaba la ropa en un ángulo tan perfecto la ropa haciéndola más llamativa. Los accesorios no hacían falta ahí y mucho menos los zapatos. Aquel lugar era todo lo que una chica necesitaba. Lo que cada quien anhelaba. Glamour.

Se dirigió hacia donde estaban los vestidos como los mostrados por fuera, habían de muchos más colores, sin embargo, el blanco era el que siempre le gustaría. Una de las trabajadoras se acercó hasta a ella.

-¿Desea probárselo?-

Asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Qué talla es?-

¡Oh dios! ¿¡Que talla era! Ni siquiera se había detenido a preguntarle a Jiraiya que talla era hora, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza, sin embargo, haciendo unos cálculos nada precisos podía asegurar que su talla era entre chica y extra-chica, o mediana tal vez. Podía probarse de todos ¿no?

-Uh..- Balbuceé. –Chica.-

De inmediato descolgó un vestido y se lo entregó con gusto, la guió hasta los vestidores y le indicó que entrara. El probador era pequeño, había un espejo de cuerpo entero en el, una silla y un perchero, todo lo que se necesitaba. Se despojó de el traje de enfermera quedando solamente en su ropa interior. Se miró a la cadera y se dio cuenta de que aun tenía el tatuaje.

Después de apreciar el tatuaje con una sonrisa nostálgica cogió el vestido que había colgado, y abriendo el cierre se lo puso. Perfecto. Le quedaba perfectamente bien. Sus caderas se acentuaban debajo del vestido, dándole un aspecto sexy, era un vestido de tirantes por lo cual se podía ver la blanquecina piel de su cuello y sus hombros, también se podía observar un poco el nacimiento de sus senos.

Oh, se veía como una diosa. Dio una vuelta modelando para sí misma y tomó el sobrero probándoselo. Amarro las dos tiras que sobresalían debajo de su cuello y peino su cabello. Con eso se veía aun mejor, era como toda una idol. Dobló la ropa con cuidado, esperando que no se arrugara. La dejo en la silla y salió del vestidor.

La señorita que le había dado el vestido la miraba sorprendida, examinándola, completa, como si no creyera que aquella muchacha con el feo traje de enfermera se transformara en un ángel en aquel vestidor. Eso le daba a entender que los demás la veían bonita, y eso era lo que quería. Ser aceptada.

Le sonrió a la trabajadora y se dirigió a el cajero con el vestido aun puesto, no volvería a salir con sus otras prendas, con algo de dinero que le había dado el doctor lo pagó. Salió de la tienda muy feliz por haber comprado su primera ropa en el año, y en ese día. Ya empezaba a vivir como la nueva Sakura. La otra, había quedado en el pasado. Su gordura, su fealdad y su falta de moda, se habían quedado en el pasado.

Con los tacones azulados que había comprado salió de la tienda, mandándoles una sonrisa a las personas que había dentro, ser bonita no significaba no ser amable, a pesar de todos sus modales siempre seguirían intactos en ella. Caminó con seguridad entre la gente abultada por ahí, se sentía viva.

Tenía que comprar más ropa, accesorios, maquillaje, zapatos y encontrar un lugar en donde quedarse, tal vez, y le llamara a Ino para que fuera por ella, y preguntarle si podía quedarse en su casa, sin embargo, aun no creía poder encararla. Temía que la odiara por haberse ido sin haberle dicho nada, irse para hacerse una cirugía plástica, no quería que Ino pensara mal de ella.

Se dirigió hacia al centro comercial, hace bastante que no iba por ahí. ¿Para qué iba a mostrarse en público para que se burlaran de ella? Ese era el pensamiento que tenía antes de operarse. ¡Compraría muchas cosas! ¡Para llenar un armario gigante incluso! Nunca en su vida había deseado comprar ropa como ahora lo estaba haciendo. Abría tanta ropa que le podría quedar ahora que no dudaría en comprársela.

Aun necesitaba un trabajo, no podía sobrevivir solo con lo que le había dado el doctor, no era poco dinero pero tampoco era el suficiente. Aunque ya tenía algunos planes sobre que trabajaría solo necesitaba tiempo, para encontrar a _esa _persona, y necesitaba ayuda, pero ya vería luego que haría por lo mientras, tenía que disfrutar.

Entro al centro comercial y admiró el lugar. Un espacio bastante grande, había carteles y tiendas por doquier, la gente iba de un lado para otro, platicando, tomando algo, comiendo, con bolsas de tiendas donde habían gastado su dinero en algún artículo. Era simplemente irreal. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado escondida en su casa? No recordaba que el centro comercial fuera asa de grande. Así de bonito.

Caminé hasta las escaleras eléctricas, antes no podía subir por ellas, según los policías que se quedaban por ahí decían que su peso era demasiado, y las escaleras posiblemente no la aguantarían y eso no ayudaba a su autoestima. Se acercó cuidadosamente hasta quedar a un lado del policía que vigilaba, le miro de reojo esperando a que la detuviera y le dijera que fuera por las escaleras normales.

Sin embargo no hizo nada de eso, sino que volteo a verla, y le sonrió.

-Señorita.- Dijo con un tono meloso. Hizo una reverencia y volvió a su posición

Con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro, se subió al primer escalón dejándose llevar hasta la parte de arriba, volteo a todos lados, pensando en cual tienda empezar, ¡había muchas! Se giró para ver la tienda donde al aparecer todas las chicas se dirigirían, bueno, al menos la mayoría. Era una tienda de todo tipo de cosas, había maquillaje, bolsos, algo de ropa, perfume y muchos más accesorios. Llego a aquel piso y camino hacia al frente, de pronto, una voz conocida paso por sus oídos.

Oh dios.

No estaba lista.

Que Kami-sama la salvara.

Ahí estaba _el._

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_ se encontraba en esa tienda.

Y no solo.

_**Karin**_ estaba con él.

Con rapidez se corrió al interior de la tienda, tomó uno de los productos que parecía ser un labial y frente a un pequeño espejo empezó a pintar sus labios mientras miraba con discreción a Sasuke. ¡Dios! Se seguía viendo como un dios griego. Pero, su belleza era opacada por aquella cabellera rojiza a un lado del. Sonreía de manera falsa a los demás. Mientras aquella persona que le había roto el corazón hablaba con alguien. Parecían estar promocionando un perfume.

-¿Señorita?- La llamo una voz femenina sacándola de sus pensamientos. –Ese producto no es para los labios, es para los ojos.- Aclaró. –Claro- Fue lo único que pronuncie mientras corría el maquillaje hasta uno de mis ojos sonriéndole.

La trabajadora se alejo de donde ella estaba y voltee nuevamente hacia el chico. ¿Chico? El ya no era un chico, era todo un hombre, bastante guapo. Aun seguía ahí, pero parecía cansado, enojado, y con bastantes emociones en el. Por un momento sintió lastima por él, sin embargo ¿El se había apiadado de ella? ¿Había sido sincero? No. Empezó a recoger sus cosas y con un movimiento de cabeza hacia Karin salieron del lugar.

Dejé el cosmético en el lugar donde lo había tomado y con sigilo seguí a Sasuke, algunas veces tuve que esconderme detrás de los pilares. Al final llegamos al estacionamiento. Me escabullí hasta un pilar redondo, estaba cerca de donde él y Karin estaban.

-¡No quiero hacer comedia!- Chilló la pelirroja. -¡Quiero mi tercer álbum!- Exclamó con enojo.

Sasuke le envió una mirada de enojo.

-Entra al auto.- Dijo con voz seca. Karin quiso replicar pero antes de eso el pelinegro gritó. -¡Entra!-

De inmediato la chica corrió hasta un BMW negro y se adentró a él, no sin antes patear el piso. Vaya, que berrinchuda era.  
Sasuke se quedo ahí parado, suspiró, y apoyó todo su peso en una de sus piernas inclinándose un poco. Movió su cabello de manera atractiva, y casi pude asegurar que el olor de su perfume había llegado hasta su nariz. Estaba loca. Caminó hasta su automóvil, sin embargo un estruendoso ruido detuvo su caminata.

Volteé con sorpresa para encontrarme a un joven tirado en el piso, su motocicleta estaba tirada, y una caja estaba del otro lado abierta, era un repartidor. Me acerque a él con rapidez y me quité el sombrero, empezaba a apretar en mi cabeza. El joven no era muy alto, no se veía alto. Su ojos eran grandes y negros, su cabello estaba todo peinado hacia abajo, como un hongo y sus ojos eran tapados por dos grandes cejar tupidas.

-¡Estas bien!- Exclame preocupada, sin embargo este solo se limito a mirarme con una sonrisa boba en su cara. -¡Oh dios! ¿¡Te lastimaste!- Me lleve las dos manos a la boca con sorpresa. ¿La caída le abría afectado en la cabeza? –Que desperdicio de comida.- Susurré lastimosamente mirando hacia la caja de donde salían unos platos, y la comida tirada en el suelo.

Y entonces entendí porque no hablaba, sonaría vanidoso y egocéntrico. Pero se había caído al verle, era raro, pero posible. Era por eso que no podía contestar a ninguna de sus preguntas y se le quedaba mirando como si esperara algo de ella.

-Lo siento tanto..- Susurré mientras quitaba el rastro de sangre en su frente.

Escuché unos pasos acercarse y mis ojos se abrieron enormemente, era él, se dirigía hacia donde ella estaba y la descubriría, lo sabría y la empezaría a inundar con preguntas, todavía no quería que eso pasara, no quería que le hablara, no quería que sintiera repulsión por ella. No. Me acomode el cabello rápidamente, quitando los mechones de mi frente, mi cabello era muy largo. Tomé el casco del repartidor al cual no le podría preguntar el nombre. Me levante con lentitud y voltee hacia Sasuke. Hice una pequeña reverencia y salí corriendo.

Eso había sido tan vergonzoso.

Después de aquello habían pasado dos horas, y en aquellas dos horas había vuelto a encontrar a Sasuke, y de nuevo lo estaba persiguiendo. Estábamos en una tienda de autos. Yo, escondida dentras de un carro rojo y el viendo y pidiendo informes de un auto negro convertible. ¿Cuántos autos tendría? ¿No le bastaba con su BMW?  
Había perdido su oportunidad para comprar ropa, solo por estar siguiendo a Sasuke.

-¿Desea comprar ese auto?- Preguntó una voz masculina, me giré y vi al trabajador ¿Por qué siempre se entrometían?

–Ah.. si supongo.- Respondí algo insegura. –No se lo recomiendo, tiene bastantes daños.- Aseguró. –Pero.. Puedo vendérselo barato.- Le miré con más atención, no me vendría mal un auto.

Voltee para ver si Sasuke aun estaba ahí, pero no, ya se había esfumado. Luego le buscaría.

-Está bien.- Murmuré. –Lo compro.- Sonreí emocionada.

Después de ello me dio unos informes, debía de ir a la oficina, pagar y me darían el carro, le di la espalda al joven y camine hacia donde dejaría el dinero.

-Sabe señorita.- Dijo el hombre interrumpiendo mi caminata. –Usted es muy bonita.- Me volteé con impresión a verle, y las lagrimas agolparon mis ojos, nadie me había dicho eso, y me hacia tan feliz que no podía evitar llorar. Después de todo, la gente si me veía bonita ahora.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas y el joven me veía con la ceja alzada.

-G-gracias.- Dije entre un sollozo.

Limpiando el rastro de lágrimas en mis ojos, volví a darle la espalda y me encamine hasta las oficinas. Todo había sido fácil. Había pagado. Me habían dado las llaves del carro, había firmado algo, y había salido de ese lugar con un auto nuevo. Hacía mucho que no manejaba y estaba muy emocionada. Me subí al carro rojo, lo prendí y empecé a manejar sin rumbo.

Di pequeños saltos en mi asiento mientras manejaba, con una gran sonrisa en al cara.

-¡Tome una buena decisión!- Exclamé feliz. -¡Si si si!- Reí.

El auto no estaba en muy buenas condiciones como había dicho el señor, de hecho había una puertita dentro del carro que a cada momento se estaba abriendo y tenía que estarla cerrando si no quería que las cosas se salieran de él.

-Necesitaba un carro.- Sonreí. –El cinturón de seguridad- Busqué en mi lado izquierdo

El sonido del agua hizo que soltara el cinturón, mire con desconcierto como el agua empezaba a salir por el espejo delantero y los parabrisas se movían alocadamente de un lado a otro.

- Solo fueron quinientos mil, no hay problema.- Reí nerviosamente mientras el agua y los parabrisas paraban.

Miré al espejo retrovisor admirándome a mí misma.

-Eres hermosa.- Sonreí. –Tú eres hermosa.- Dirigí mi mirada a la calle de nuevo, sin embargo, ya estaba cerca de un coche, demasiado.

Choque contra el haciendo que me moviera hacia adelante casi golpeando con el volante. Levante mi mirada con impresión y vi como un hombre bajaba de el auto plateado de enfrente. Al verlo trate de esconderme detrás del volante, en un intento fallido.

-Hoy es un mal día de trabajo y además tu añades una lesión.- Dijo él mientras se acercaba al auto y golpeaba el vidrio de enfrente.

-¡Sal del auto!- Replicó. Golpeo con más fuerza el vidrio y gritó. -¡Sal ahora!-

¡Dios! Estaba asustadísima y apenada a la vez.

-No puedo creer que esto me este pasando.- Se dijo a sí mismo y se sentó en medio de la calle. Le miré por la ventana sorprendida y trate de hablar sin ningún éxito ya que este seguía hablando sin parar.

De pronto un carro paro a un lado del, y se empezaron a gritar cosas, tanto el que estaba en el piso como los que estaban en el auto de a un lado. -¡Ven aquí maldito!-Gritó el hombre mientras el auto se alejaba.

Salí del auto y empezó la reprimenda, mientras yo me movía nerviosamente de un lado a otro, con una expresión de angustia, moviendo mi cabello.

-Señor…- Susurré. -¡Si no puedes manejar no lo hagas!- Exclamó y siguió gritando. -¡La calle es tan amplia! ¿¡Porque tuviste que chocarme!-

Me miró a los ojos y mordí mi labio inferior.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó repentinamente mirándome preocupado. -¿Qué?- Balbuceé.

-¡Estas bloqueando el transito!- Gritó otro hombre, un policía se acerco hasta a ellos y le mire a los ojos mientras hacia una reverencia en modo de disculpas. Otro policía se acerco, y el primero le pego en la cabeza.

-Dirige el transito ¡Muevete!- Exclamo para el otro policía. Al irse se volvió a ella.- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó con gentileza.

¡Pero que les pasaba a todos! ¡Con solo verla a la cara se portaban bien! Oh… ya entendía.

Al final de todo acabó en la policía, tuvieron que recogerle su licencia en medio de la calle, y al ver que no era igual que en su foto tuvieron que ir hacia haya.. no había pensado en ese detalle.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse- Dijo uno de los policías. –Si su amiga confirma su identidad la dejamos ir.- Sonrió

Volvería a ver a Ino.

De pronto se escuchó la puerta de la estación abrirse, y una respiración agitada entrar por ella. Miró a todos lados, y encontró sus ojos con los de ella, se miraron un par de segundos y después se volteo como si buscara a alguien. Se acercó al sillón donde yacía acostada un bulto bajo una colcha sucia. Suspiró y la miró con lastima.

-¿Sakura?- Preguntó dirigiéndose al bulto. Tomó la cabeza de aquella desconocida y repitió su nombre. -¿Sakura?- Aquella chica estaba toda sucia, despeinada y era bastante fea. –Salgamos de aquí y comamos algo de cerdo.- Murmuró con algo de lágrimas en sus ojos. Suspiré indignada.

Me levante de la silla donde estaba y miré a los ojos a mi amiga.

-Ino- La llamé y esta me miro confundida. -¿Quién eres?- Me preguntó. –Ven conmigo porfavor.- Le dije amablemente

Nos dirigimos al baño y ahí solté toda la verdad.

-Soy Sakura.- Suspiré. –Me opere.- Mi amiga negó con la cabeza varias veces, desabotone el vestido y deje al aire libre el tatuaje. -¿Lo ves?- Pregunté esperanzada.

Abrió sus ojos con impresión

-¿Sakura?- Susurró con impresión y las lagrimas se agolparon en mis mejillas. Asentí con la cabeza y me miró de arriba abajo. Sonrió con emoción y empezamos a saltar felizmente.

Dios. Cuanto había extrañado a Ino.

Con gusto Ino acepto que me quedara a vivir con ella. Le conté mi plan, el cual constaba presentarme para las audiciones de Sasuke, causaría un gran impacto. Al principio ella se negó, pero pude convencerla. Hoy Sasuke Uchiha vería a la nueva Sakura.

Me adentré a la sala donde solíamos grabar canciones. Llevaba un vestido dorado brillante, mi cabello estaba suelto y llevaba unos lentes en mis ojos. Por si acaso. Me iba hacer pasar por una japonesa-americana, con el nombre de Suzy. Estaba tan nerviosa hacia bastante que no cantaba.

Podía sentir las miradas atentas sobre mí de Sasuke, Karin y el mejor amigo de Sasuke, Naruto Uzumaki. El nunca me había juzgado, había sido un gran amigo y apoyo.

-¿Podrías quitarte los lentes?- Preguntó fríamente Sasuke.

Mordí mi labio inferior y me despoje de ellos, pero mire hacia otro lado.

-Empieza.- Suspiró Sasuke.

{N/A: Este es el momento en que ponen la canción, porfis ouó}

Param-kyori cha-ngeu-rheun-teul-go  
nae kiman-han cha-gun naye bang wi-ro  
arum-taun-ke pyul-bit-durun  
kaduk chae-wo-chuneyo

Sasuke volteo a verme con impresión.

Sel-su-obshi manhunt pyul-tu-reun  
ji-chyo-in-nun na-reul oru-man-chimyo  
nae mam-soge katok tamun  
nun-mul tak-ka shu-neyo

Karin dejo de comer.

Man-hyi apa-ha-ji-ma  
nal kkung anun-chae  
tado-kyojumyo chal-jara  
wero-hae ju-neyo

Naruto empezó a hacer raros gestos con sus manos inspirado.

Goshi mo-thal man-kum  
hime gyowa apa-wado  
nun-muri a-peul kar-yowado  
gatchi-mothan nae sarang apedo  
na usul-lae-yu  
cham-shira-do gyote

Sasuke le susurró algo a Naruto.

Haeng-bo-khaet-don giok-turul  
ga-sume gan-ji-khal-kkeyo  
tunune sunoh-a-jin  
cho pyol-deul-cho-rom yongwonhi

La cara de impresión de todos al terminar era digna de fotografiar.

Me puse nuevamente los lentes y todos quedaron en silencio.

-Creo que eso es todo.- Dije algo divertida, tratando de ocultar mi sonrisa. Sasuke la miro y dijo. –Espera afuera por favor. –

Salí del lugar llegando a una pequeña salita, me senté en una de las sillas, y después de varios minutos Naruto y Sasuke llegaron.

-Se quién eres.- Soltó el pelinegro.

Oh no.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba

Sakura Haruno, estas en problemas.

Unos grandes.

Eso es todo:D  
¿Reviews?  
Bueno, quiero enviarle agradecimientos y crédito a mi hermana ya que me ayudo bastante a hacer este capítulo como a la descirpcion de varias cosas.  
Nos vemos el siguiente capítulo. Actualizare el viernes.

AppleS


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:  
**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capitulo anterior, tal vez sea muy fastidioso tener que andar poniendo canciones en youtube solo porque la loca de Apple lo dijo, pero no se preocupen, que solo habrá un capítulo más que necesitara canción, solo uno, ni más ni menos.  
Siento, que el capítulo **tres** casi no tuvo éxito. ¿Fue aburrido? ¿Muy corto? Sinceramente esperaba muchos más reviews que los demás capitulos. Digo, es la parte donde la historia empieza a ponerse buena. Tal vez, y las personas si lean mi fic, y si les guste, pero no tienen la molestia de dejar un review. Aunque eso es lo que yo solía hacer, leía los fics y no dejaba un review de apoyo, sé que estuvo mal pero, yo no escribía historias. Y ahora que lo hago es como un karma ¿no? Solo, les pido que al menos dejen un pequeño review con "_Esperare el sig. Capitulo" _O algo así, no sé, es su decisión, pero _per favore_ dejen un review que eso de verdad me ayuda a seguir a delante con este fic.

Bien bien, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste mucho, me he empeñado mucho en hacerlo ya que le agregare algo de mis _ideas_ y espero que eso no arruine la historia. Ayer, quedo un final _cardiaco _bastante interesante, en mi opinión. Pero, oh, no se preocupen por si la descubre, aun falta mucho para la historia. No puede acabar en tres capítulos owó  
Quiero agradecer mucho a las nuevas personas que han dejado un review y a las demás que siguen mi historia.

**Hime-Electra  
Dary-Cullen Night  
Karumi-Uchiha-Haruno  
Akame-Chan  
cerezo21  
estrellita02  
Hani-Uchiha  
**

¡Gracias, gracias, gracias por dejar review en el capitulo anterior! Lamento no contestar sus reviews, el tiempo ha estado muy apretado para mi estos días:S

**Chapter 4:  
"Suzy"**

Sentía el miedo correr por todo mi cuerpo, mis ideas se habían revuelto y ya no sabía ni que decir. Mi boca esta entreabierta y mis ojos abiertos de la impresión. No pensaba.. no, estaba segura de que el no iba a reconocerla. Había cambiado tanto, aunque una parte de si misma quería que el volteara a verla y dijera "_Sakura, te extrañe tanto" _Y le diera un abrazo reconfortante sabía que eso no pasaría ni en otro mundo. Tenía en claro cuanta era la repulsión que sentía Sasuke por ella.

Lagrimas se empezaron a acumular en sus ojos, y sin retenerlas dejó que cayeran, dejando un rastro en su recorrido. Era la primera vez que tenía tanto miedo. Más que la vez cuando la iban a operar mucho más, además, se sentía tonta por estar llorando frente a él. Debía ser fuerte, como una roca. Sin embargo no podía. Lloraba por el descubrimiento, que seguro no había haber durado más de cinco minutos. Lloraba por lo que él pensara de ella. Más repulsión de la que sentía antes. Repulsión. Tan solo de pensarla le daban escalofríos.

-¡Eres la chica que veía los automóviles!- Soltó Sasuke mirándola extrañado.

¿Qué? ¿Eso… Era todo? Había llorado, ¿solo por ello? ¡Bueno! ¡Si la había asustado bastante! Habían pensado que la había descubierto, a ella, Sakura, pero no, había descubierto a "Suzy" Oh.. qué vergüenza. Horrible vergüenza, causar una semejante escena frente a los dos no le dejaba nada de buena apariencia.

-¡Mira Teme!- Repusó Naruto. –La has hecho llorar- Dijo mientras me daba un pañuelo el cual acepte con gusto.

Naruto era guapo, además de amable, según sabía por parte de Ino tenía una novia llamada Hinata Hyuga.

-Calla Dobe..- Murmuró el pelinegro irritado.

Naruto era un Uchiha, bueno, casi. La sangre Uchiha no corría por su venas, sin embargo eran algo así como "hermanos." Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke había cuidado a Naruto desde que era pequeño, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico. Y ya que Mikoto era amiga de su madre se había quedado con el pequeño niño rubio. Mikoto era, todo lo que ella quisiera ser. Tan amable, elegante, y hermosa. Sin embargo, por desgracia, ella murió, el avión que venía de regreso a Japón había tenido una falla, y había caído.  
Desde ese entonces el señor Fugaku, que en antes de la tragedia era muy buena persona, se había ocultado bajo una máscara de frialdad inquebrantable, porque, ¿Quién le podría devolver la felicidad que su esposa le otorgaba? Ni sus mismos hijos podían. Ni Naruto, ni Sasuke, ni Itachi. Si, Itachi, tiene otro hermano. Este es el mayor de los dos, sin embargo no quiso trabajar en la compañía, y ahora que su madre había muerto se había marchado a los Estados Unidos, dejando todo el peso en sus hombros a Sasuke.

Decían que nadie podía entender a los Uchiha's ni al Uzumaki por su perdida, sin embargo yo si podía. Ella también había perdido a su madre, al igual que Naruto en un accidente automovilístico. Su padre iba con su madre en aquel carro, sin embargo solo ella había muerto. Y su padre, bueno, su padre era otra historia. Nunca había podido aceptar que su esposa había muerto, su mirada ya no era la misma, sus ganas de vivir eran nulas y entonces paso, quiso suicidarse, ¿acaso el suicidio venía de familia? No lo sabía. Aunque no logró suicidarse, pudieron salvarlo, sin embargo hubo fuertes consecuencias en su cerebro, que quedo severamente dañado. Ahora sus memorias solo llegaban hasta un punto donde su madre seguía viva. Y pensaba que ella era su madre, tuvieron que internarlo en un hospital psiquiátrico después de ello. Y ella era el pilar que sostenía lo que quedaba de su familia en pie.

-Por cierto.- Volvió a hablar el rubio. –Te haremos unos arreglos.- Sentenció. –Haremos un poco más grandes tus ojos.- Señaló los suyos. –Y un poco más respingada tu nariz.- Señalo la suya.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. ¡Oh no! ¡No señor!. Me levante de respingo de la silla y reclamé.

-¡No! De ninguna manera.- Caminé hasta un lado de la habitación y les di la espalda, no quería que vieran mis expresiones, mi cara siempre era la que me delataba.

-¿Saben qué?- Susurré audiblemente. –Tengo mucho miedo de estar debajo de un cuchillo.- Mentí

Genial, ahora, además de embustera era mentirosa.

-¿Cirugía plástica?- Cuestioné para mí misma. –Jamás haría eso.- Mentiras, mentiras y mas mentiras.

Me volteé a verles y sonreí.

-Eso es para los que carecen de confianza en sí mismos. – Aseguré.

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron.

-¿Qué?- Murmuró el de ojos azules.

-Espera.- Interrumpí y me volví a sentar. -¿Me estás diciendo que no soy lo suficientemente bonita?- Pregunté indignada.

Naruto negó con sus manos exageradamente.

-¿Belleza natural? Eso me gusta.- Sonrió. –Lo decía para construirte una imagen.- Miró al pelinegro. -¿Cierto teme?-

-¿Así que eres realmente natural?- Encarnó una ceja.

Fruncí mis labios nerviosamente y sonreí falsamente.

-Claro que lo soy.-

Volvieron a intercambiar miradas los dos chicos.

-Firmemos un contrato.- Sentenció.

Después de eso me fui a casa, con Ino, Sasuke y yo no habíamos podido hacer un contrato, primero necesitaban hablar con el señor Fugaku, y eso iba a ser muy difícil, según había escuchado un poco la conversación de Naruto y Sasuke, su padre no los iba a dejar tener otra cantante, y menos si ya estaba Karin de por medio. Era claro, que el hombre no quería gastar más dinero, ya gastaba bastante en la pelirroja, y ahora para una peli rosada, iba a creer que le estaban gastando una broma pesada.

Al siguiente día ya me encontraba en un estudio, por un poco de suerte, habían logrado convencerlo, bueno, o al menos eso me habían dicho. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con holanes al final de este, y unos tacones blancos. Mi pelo estaba todo suelto y lo habíamos cortado hasta un poco más arriba de los codos. Posé tras posé hicimos millones de fotografías.

Todos los días pasaban como una película, ya incluso había grabado mi primer comercial sobre flores, estaba triunfando.

Ahora me encontraba comiendo con Sasuke, en un restaurante glamoroso, la comida estaba excelente aunque, la plática que estaba teniendo con el pelinegro se había detenido por una llamada, no sabía quién era, sin embargo en la cara de Sasuke se notaba una expresión de fastidio.

-¡No traigas a Sakura otra vez!- Exclamó con furia.

Solté la comida que tenía en mi boca. Oh, ese dolor se volvía a acumular en mi pecho, ahora recordaba mi misión ahí, enamoraría a Sasuke, y le rompería el corazón así como él lo había hecho él. Todo el dolor, todas las mentiras, el maltrato, la humillación, las lágrimas, le haría pagar. Nunca se había considerado a sí misma una chica rencorosa, sin embargo aquello había superado sus límites. Solo esperaba no volver a caer enamorada.

-Si está preocupada por su padre. Ya habría aparecido.- Dijo el pelinegro.

Cuanto lo extrañaba, pero no podía ir a pararse ahí ahora, no ahora que sabía que Karin se encontraba por ahí, no podía arriesgarse a ser descubierta, y menos por ella, sería el fin de todo si eso ocurría. De pronto se me quitó el apetito.

Después de aquello el tiempo se había pasado volando, y ahora estaba con Ino, en una de las piscinas que tenía el edificio del estudio.

-Ino, miralo.- Sonreí picara señalando a un muchacho pelinegro revolviéndose su cabello y a la vez saludando hacia donde estábamos.

-Ha estado mirándome.- Reí emocionada devolviéndole el saludo.

De pronto Ino pasó frente a mí y se dirigió hacia el pelinegro, abrazándole, oh dios, ¿acaso eran novios? Sin creérmelo volteé a ver la silla donde antes estaba y hacia donde se había ido.

Después de eso no nos habíamos vuelto a ver.

Y eso es todo:3  
El capitulo ha sido muy muy muy corto, lo siento. Pero la verdad es que hay muchas partes que se saltean y es muy difícil para mí escribir asi :S así que hallare una manera, además, me he enfermado y no me da para escribir.  
Quiero ponerle una pareja a Ino, otra, yo quería que fuera Itachi, pero ustedes deciden.

Itachi

Shikamaru

Sai

Gaara

Otro.

Voten voten:D  
Siento el capitulo tan corto, solo 4 paginas:S  
Bye bye  
Apple S


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A:  
**Aquí está la continuación, un día antes de lo prometido:D Iba a esperar a que hubieran al menos 40 reviews pero al parecer eso no se hara realidad hoy.. asi que como mi regalo de cumpleaños.. sisisi cumpli el 5. Traje la continuación del fic. Ya se va a poner bueno asi que paciencia, que va a habr mucho drama luego asdasda:D Con respecto a lo de Ino, en realidad no se que hacer aun. Quiero hacerle un cambiazo también a ella, pero no con cirugía plástica no no no. Así que necesito ideas ¿Qué hago con ino? Y con respecto a su pareja nosé. Quiero que Itachi vuelva de los Estados Unidos, y me gustaría que quedara con Ino ya que a Sai no se ni de donde sacarlo ni a los demás. Aun se vera eso.

Espero que les guste el cap.

Quiero mandar mis agradecimientos por sus reviews en el cuarto capítulo a:  
**Hani-Uchiha  
estrellita02  
Sakulali  
AkameChan5  
Mitorolas  
Hime-Electra**

Habían estado practicando por más de dos horas la misma canción. Ave Maria sería lo que cantaría en su primer debut en un show. Estaba muy nerviosa, y a pesar de hacer bastantes poses "sexys" tratando de impresionar a Sasuke, a este no parecía gustarle, se veía bastante serio, mucho más de lo que pensaba. ¿Se vería fea?

Por decima vez la música paró y Sasuke me miró con sus penetrantes ojos.

-Lo haremos otro día.- Menciono el pelinegro.

Mordí mi labio inferior decepcionada y me indico con la mano que lo siguiera, y así lo hice. Llegamos a una pequeña sala de descanso, tomó un casete entre sus manos y lo puso en la video casetera. Me señaló que me acercara, y quedando frente a la tele el video empezó. Oh, era yo, la otra yo, Sakura. Cantando.

-¿Qué dices?- Preguntó el chico. –L-la calidad de video es buena- Respondí indecisa. -¿Qué cámara usaste?- Sonreí tratando de convérseme de que lo que hacía estaba bien.

El suspiró.

-No, no es eso.- Hizo una pausa y le miré. -¿Qué es lo que sientes con la canción?-

Parpadeé y volví a mirar la pantalla.

-Su canción lleva su corazón.- Aseguré.- Por alguien al que ama.- Volví a mirarlo. –Eso creo, ¿no?- Traté de no ser obvia.

Asintió varias veces y apuntó la televisión.

-¿Puedes cantar como ella?- Preguntó mirándome. –Te preocupas mucho por como luces.-

Apreté mis labios y mis ojos se cristalizaron. Pero no permitiría que las lágrimas cayeran en mis mejillas, ya no. Eso era lo que él quería ¿no? Si tanto lo asqueaba cuando era gorda y fea, ¿Por qué la quería devuelta? ¿Por el sentimiento que dejaba en sus canciones? Oh, porque ese sentimiento había muerto hace mucho. Y lo más irónico es que él lo había matado. No podía creer que viniera a espetarme sobre que me importaba demasiado mi belleza.

-Por favor, ella es horrible.- Dije entrecortadamente. –Quizás te avergüences si eres visto con ella.- Le miré.

-¡Ya basta!- Gritó. –Ella era especial para mi.- Miró a la pantalla con ternura.

Mentiroso.

-Tu estas aquí, gracias a ella.-

Yo soy ella.

-Aun…- Traté de hablar.

-No eres ni la mitad de lo que ella era.- Espetó el pelinegro.

Mentiroso.

-¿Por qué estas llorando?- Preguntó incrédulo.

Sonreí falsamente y borré las mejillas que se asomaban por mis ojos.

.

.

.

-¡Estás loca!- Gritó Ino.

Sonreí y me puse los pendientes.

-¿Vas a decirle todo?- Preguntó incrédula la rubia.

Me miré al espejo retocando mi maquillaje y acomodando mí fleco mientras Ino se acercaba hacía mí.

-¿Después de todo esto?- Preguntó sin aun creérselo. –Has cometido un fraude.- Me señalo.

-Debería haberlo hecho antes, ahora es tarde.- Hice una mueca. – Pero el entenderá.- Sonreí confiada.

-¿Recuerdas los tres tipos de mujeres que te conté?- Rodeé los ojos ante tal mención de la rubia.

-Yo soy de las hermosas.- Sonreí. –No.- Negó con la cabeza. –En ti no se aplica.- Se acercó más hacia donde estaba. -¿Sabes por qué?- Ino frunció el ceño. –Por que quienes tuvieron cirugías plásticas ya no son mujeres, sino monstruos.-

La miré con desconcierto.

-Todos los hombres son iguales. Dicen que la cirugía plástica está bien.- Siguió hablando. –Pero no en sus mujeres. Así son los hombres.- Aseguró. –O Sasuke es un típico hombre o es gay.- Hizo una mueca.

-¿Quiénes tu?¿Una experta en relaciones?- Pregunté con sarcasmo. –Suenas como si tuvieras un montón de experiencias.- Vi como se ponía sobra en los ojos.

Ella sonrió.

-Más que tu, mi amor es reciproco- Pestañeé. –Oh, ¿estás locamente enamorada?- Respondí con ironía.

La rubia se acomodo el fleco.

-¿De quién?- Tomé una tarjeta de mi tocador. -¿De este tipo?- Se la mostré. -¿Esta el enamorado de ti también?- Miré la tarjeta. – ¿O está tratando de venderte cosas?- Alcé una ceja mirándola.

Me miró con incredulidad.

-¿Registraste mi bolso?- Murmuró. –No vaciaste los bolsillos después de usar mi ropa.- Aclaré.

Me miré al espejo. Y apreté los labios.

-Lo que sea que venda..- Hice una pausa. –No le compres nada a él.- Solo era experiencia. La miré nuevamente.

-No soy como tu.- Dijo un tono de desprecio.

-Losé.- Suspiré. –No, como fue la antigua Sakura.- Mordí mi labio inferior. –No hagas todo lo que él quiere como una tonta. Al final del día obtendrás lo mismo de siempre. "Somos muy distintos"- Solté con un deje de ironía en la última frase.

-El nunca te dirá que eres gorda y fea.- La miré de arriba abajo.

Ella suspiró y hizo una mueca con sus ojos tan cristalinos que pareciera que iba a llorar.

-Como los sabios dicen, nada supera a la experiencia.- Me miró fríamente. –Confiésale todo.- Se fue caminando hacia otro lugar, seguramente, lejos de mi.

.

.

.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Preguntó el pelinegro mientras abría la puerta.

Se estaba secando el cabello, llevaba tan solo una bata cubriendo su cuerpo ya me imaginaba lo que podía haber dentro de esta. ¡Qué vergüenza! Al parecer había llegado en mal momento, justo cuando el terminaba de salir de la ducha.

-Ese video.- Traté de sonar _sensual_.- ¿Podría estudiarlo más?- Sonreí acomodando mi cabello.

Me miró seriamente repasando estrictamente cada una de mis acciones, alzó una ceja. Y dejó de secar su cabello.

-Adelante.- Dijo dejando un lado para que pasara.

.

.

.

-Naruto me dijo una vez.- Tomé algo de vino de la copa.- Que hay muchas mujeres coreanas que se hacen cirugía plástica.-

El alzó una ceja.

-Solo por curiosidad.- Sonreí.- ¿Qué piensas al respecto?- Pregunté nerviosamente mientras jugueteaba con mis manos bajo de la mesa.

El sonrió mientras jugueteaba con su comida y de un momento a otro apareció.

Hay estaba.

Tan igual como siempre.

Mis ojos brillaron y se abrieron de impresión.

¿Qué rayos hacia Sasuke con _**mi**_ perrito?

Miré al pelinegro y después al pequeño cachorro y así sucesivamente, impresionada. Este corrió hasta a mí y se subió en mis piernas. Oh, oh. Mi mascota sí que sabía reconocerme. Se _paro_ y empezó a lamer toda mi cara. Mientras yo trataba de alejar mi cara lo más lejos posible.

-¿No me dijiste que lo entendías?- Preguntó él despreocupado. -¿Qué estas haciendo?- Regañó al cachorro.

-Tú dijiste que era para aquellos con falta de confianza. Yo pienso lo mismo.- Sonrió de lado.

Oh dios, ¡mi cachorro estaba hurgando en mi escote!

-¡Detente!-Volvió a regañar con el ceño fruncido.

El teléfono sonó.

-Ven aquí.- Dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba al perrito.

Miré al cachorro removerse entre los brazos de Sasuke tratando de escapar mientras que con una decepción lo veía marcharse, cuando lo había extrañado. Apreté mis labios tratando de no gritar a que volviera.

Vi con emoción como este volvía corriendo y se echaba en mis brazos. Lo abrace con toda la fuerza que pude y cerré mis ojos dejando caer las lágrimas, cuanto había extrañado a mi fiel cachorro, aquel que me había acompañado en mis días de soledad en mi casa, y en los momentos difíciles. Me alegraba que se acordara tan bien de mí.

-¡Amor!- Solloce dejando que me lamiera la cara. -¿Cómo terminaste aquí?- Pregunté confundida. -¿Qué paso?- Sollocé

Suspiré y abrase a mi "_hermanito_" con más fuerza.

-Lo siento. Fue mi culpa amor.- Solté un gemido de profundo dolor y pena por haberle hecho aquella cosa a mi perrito. Ni siquiera la idea de que se volviera un perro callejero había cruzado por mi cabeza. Hasta ahora.

De pronto Sasuke se adentro al comedor con el teléfono. Dejo de hablar al momento de verme con un baño de lágrimas. Abrí mis ojos con desconcierto y nerviosismo y por un impulso _lance al pequeño cachorro. _ El cual soltó un pequeño ladrido al caer.

-¿Le diste pescado crudo?- Le pregunté borrando las lagrimas de mi rostro.

El pelinegro corto la llamada y se acerco a la mesa.

-En todo caso, pensamos lo mismo de la cirugía plástica.- Aclaro el Uchiha.

Asentí con la cabeza decepcionada, miré de bajo de la mesa y ahí estaba otra vez mi mascota lamiendo mi pie.

-¡Vete!- Chillé algo frustrada.

Me volví curiosa hacia él.

-Entonces..- Susurré. –El deseo de convertirse en alguien bella, no es del todo malo ¿cierto?- Pregunté esperanzada.

El bebió de su copa.

-Son malos los hombres que solo buscan mujeres hermosas.- Mordí mi labio inferior.- Y en estos días… Bien, bien… y en estos días….- Traté de decir, aunque sin éxito ya que mi mascota estaba muy empeñada en subirse en mis piernas.

_Copito_ empezó a ladrar.

Desesperada grité. -¡Hey! Bang- Dije mientras le apuntaba con mi mano como si fuera una pistola, mientras este caía "muerto" al piso.

El de ojos negros miro con impresión al recién cachorro tirado en el piso.

-Y ahora es como los cosméticos.- Mencione algo perdida en la conversación. -¿Entonces porque lo ocultan?- Preguntó el. –Deberían revelarlo- Dijo seriamente.

Tomó algo de pescado.

-Es una patética auto-justificación.- Aseguró.

Apreté mis labios con tristeza. Si se enterara, ya no sería igual.

-¿No ves?- Volvió a preguntar. –Es por eso que tu sobre sales en este negocio.- Exclamó.

Picó con sus palillos el pescado.

-Es fresco.- Dijo. –Come un poco.-

Asentí mientras veía como me servía en mi plato.

.

.

.

Miré con tristeza la ventanilla del auto.

-Sobre la cirugía plástica.- Habló Sasuke con voz insegura. –He pensado al respecto.- Movió su cabeza un poco. –Creo que la puedo entender.- Hizo una sonrisa que parecía más una mueca.

Sonreí y le mire. Ese era el hombre que yo había llegado a conocer. No era como los demás, no como Ino lo había dicho.

-Claro, si no fuera en mi chica.- Aseguró.

Entonces la tristeza me envolvió de nuevo. Cuánta razón había tenido Ino en todo. Los hombres ven _bien_ la cirugía plástica, pero menos en sus mujeres. Era un caso como el de Jiraiya.

-Realmente lo odiaría.- Volvió hablar.

¿Acaso quería hundir más mi autoestima?

-Pero entendería.- Repitió.

Hice una mueca.

.

.

.

-Buenas noches.- Se despidió el pelinegro desde su coche.

Me volteé a verle y me despedí con un gesto de mano. Volví a dar la vuelta y seguí caminando esperando poder llegar a casa pronto.

-¡Suzy!- Gritó mientras se acercaba a mí a paso rápido.

Volví a voltearme y sonreí esperanzada al ver que se encaminaba hacia a mí. ¿Iría a besarme? Sonreí tontamente. ¿O tal vez a declararme su amor?

-¡Sal de mi camino!- Llegó hasta donde estaba y me hizo a un lado.

¿Qué?

Detrás de una camioneta se escucho un simple "Hola" nervioso y de pronto Sasuke salió con alguien tomado de su camisa. La trajo hasta donde estaba y lo miré con curiosidad. Soltó al chico y tomo su cámara.

-Estabas grabandola.- Menciono mucho más frío de lo acostumbrado.

Miró el video. Quitó la gorra que llevaba encima y entonces pude verlo bien. Pero si yo lo conocía. Mismo traje verde. Mismo peinado. Mismo brillo en sus ojos. ¡Era el repartidor que se había caído! Aquel hombre con cejas bastante gruesas.

-¿Quién te dijo que lo hicieras?- Preguntó en tono enojado.

El sonrió.

-Nadie lo hizo.- Exclamo con determinación. -¡Es verdad que me gusta mucho!-

Me acerque un poco a él.

-¿Acaso eres el repartidor de la otra vez?- Pregunté aunque sabía muy bien la respuesta.

El me miró con emoción.

-¿Me recuerdas?- Preguntó con una sonrisa.

Sonreí y antes de poder a hablar se escucho un estruendoso ruido cargado. El hombre ahora se encontraba acorralado en una cerca. Acorralado por Sasuke que al parecer no parecía nada feliz.

-Si esto se publica. Será violación de publicidad.- Regañó el pelinegro.

Lo empujó más contra la cerca y fruncí el ceño.

-Me gusta mucho y….- Aunque ni pudo acabar ya que otro golpe más lo dejo sin palabras.

-¿Así que te gusta mucho?- Cuestiono con ironía. – Pero no te importa cómo se siente ella observada.- Exclamó.

-¡Es solo para mí!- Exclamo el repartidor.

Asentí con la cabeza en un intento fallido por defenderle.

-¿No te avergüenzas de ti mismo?- Preguntó golpeándole más.

Y entonces mi ira estallo. Lo aleje de él empujándole hacia enfrente dejando al pobre hombre en libertad.

-El hizo esto porque le gustaba- Replique. -¿Cuál es el gran problema?- Pregunté. -¿Entonces que hace una persona cuando lo único que puede hacer es mirar desde lejos?- Cuestione con ira. -¿¡Tu sabes lo que se siente no poder ser capaz de confesar tu amor!- Grité mientras le golpeaba su pecho.

-Disculpe.- Se oyó la voz del repartidor. -¿Cómo sabes tú tan bien como me siento?-

Suspiré y lo miré.

-Esto es lo que tenías que decir ¿no?- Los miré a ambos y caminé hacia casa con las lagrimas aun en mis mejillas.

.

.

.

-¡Suzy!- Llamó el joven que me atendía en la estética. –Es tu teléfono-

Asentí y busque con rapidez el móvil en mi bolso.

Era del hospital, era raro que llamaran de ese lugar, puesto que no pasaba por ahí desde hace mucho tiempo. Escuche con suma atención todo lo que decía la señorita hasta que algo llamó mi atención y me dejó paralizada.

Ino se había tratado de quitar la vida

¿Qué?

.

.

.

Y eso es todo:D  
Bam Bam con suspenso xDU  
Espero más reviews que el anterior capitulo, ya que en verdad me decepcione con tan solo que, ¿5 reviews?  
NO subiré capitulo hasta que haya al menos 10 review en este capitulo owó

Besos. 3  
Apple.


End file.
